Edward displined by Bella
by slither12
Summary: Edward has been to distracted in being jealous he ignores bella. the only way to get him back is by punishment by his wife Bella! contain spanking and language.


**Edward in trouble!**

**I don't own twilight SM does! Enjoy. This is a one shot.**

Bella POV:

It was six months after our wedding, Edward and mine off course and being a vampire was so fun than being a human. I still loved Edward but since he has married me I think he abandoned his family. We rarely go and visit, it's just me and Edward in the house. It's pretty boring. Whenever I ask Edward about it he just says I can't go out because of my eyes and it isn't even a problem anymore. I feel like it's my fault, I couldn't give him any kids and the decision had been made by me.

I just hope that I have been a good wife and now, it's like we are never intimate and all Edward does is mope around he doesn't even talk to me. I silently sobbed as I wrote this in my diary from when I was a human. I packed it in my bag for the weekend. "Edward honey come on hurry up Esme's waiting". No reply, I sniffed out his scent and he had left without me. Such a gentleman! I started thinking it would have been better if I had sex with MIKE NEWTON. I sobbed once more and ran towards the house and found Edward was already there and was playing a game.

I sighed before looking for Esme she was in the garden, I silently began helping her. "Bella are you ok". "Yes", I lied. She put the stuff down and hugged me asked me once again. I mouthed that I'll tell her over a hunting trip.

"Edward honey me and Esme need to hunt". Again I got no reply just a tight nod from Rosalie. Where was Alice, on queue the pixie bounced in. "Bella can me and Rose join you hunting". I nodded perhaps I'll tell Esme another time. We hunted until I was satisfied with 2 mountain lions and a deer. All of us sat down near a very small water fall. We just randomly talked until Rosalie spoke up again "Bella is everything alright with you and Edward". "Yea", I lied again, hopefully it sounded convincing. Nope! They caught straight through the lie. "Bella you can tell us any thing you know", Alice used the full on pouty face, she looked like she was about to burst. "okay okay, no more of that". She cheered and instantly was back to normal. "Ever since last month Edward doesn't reply to anything I say, I mean nothing, he ignores me even when he goes to work, he ignores me everyday he just doesn't talk or look at me". "He did seem distant I wonder if Carlisle would talk to him about it".

I burst into sobs and they spent god knows how long comforting me. Rose was surprisingly helpful in the end I gave each one a tight hug and everyone hugged me back. We returned home to find a furious Edward reading through my diary and it looked like he had gone into my email, my phone. I was so furious how dare he invade my personal space. He didn't have a right to touch it. "Isabella what the hell! Are you having an affair behind my back, how can you stoop so low and have sex with Mike you bitch, slut, you fucking whore". I was on the verge of tears but I was angry oh so angry, this is my wrath. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN, how dare you call me that all I have ever done is love you, how could even think I would steep so low and have sex with Mike. He seemed shocked at my cold and venomous tone " You didn't have – what so you didn't- then why did you say it in here". He was holding out my

Diary " Edward you weren't supposed to go through that, maybe if you hadn't ignore me the whole month I would thought before righting it". He looked taken back and apologised sincerely. I shook my head and clearly the apology wasn't accepted.

"Bella why are you being difficult". I scoffed "I am being difficult, you haven't spoken to me in the whole month Edward not even hello, you wouldn't even look at me". "Bella I didn't realise that". "How dumb can you get, you didn't realise you haven't talked to your wife in the whole month".

"So what do you want me to do sit there and be your pet". I was taken back by this. Just then Esme comes in "Edward honey do you want every one to talk this through". "Just go away mom, it none of your shitty business and just keep your fucking head out of it". I looked at Esme who was horrified, she looked so fragile. How could Edward do that to Esme. I gave Esme a grimace and mouthed everyone to go out side and listen.

"Edward take of your pants". He looked at me and grinned before touching the fabric of my dress. "Edward lay on the back of my lap now". "Why Bella". He must have asked as the tone of my voice was demanding and cold. "Just do as I tell you to", I yelled. He shrugged. "Edward you have earnt 100 lickings from me, for being rude to your mother, accusing your wife, invading personal space and being distance". He just shook his head in disbelief, "It is true Edward you will be punished and after this I will personal ask Esme to wash your mouth with soap for your foul mouth, if she disagrees I will do it my self".

I started my punishment I used the power of my shield to help me to make them strong. –Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack- Repeat after me-I-Smack-Will-Smack-Not-Smack-Judge-People-Smack-Smack I will do my best to be who I am without shutting out my family or wife. I will not doubt my wife because she loves me but she is not my mother and has equal decisions in my life-Smack- Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack-Smack. I waited for his reply it came but it was chocked after going through 50 I stopped "It's okay Edward you can cry now". After a choked sob I carried on again each smacking, it was big enough sound for a thunder but it was raining so it didn't matter anymore no one could here it. I faintly heard Carlisle car in the driveway when there were only 20 lickings left. "It's alright baby you can stand up now shh sh". He did and he was crying now and I felt a little guilty but it was needed. "Edward I am not your mom, you brought this on your self". He nodded and I left him to do his trousers, I ran to the bathroom washed my hand and picked up soap. "Esme would you do the honours", I gave her a sad smile and handed her soap.

We all heard the tap turning on and gagging. After 15 minutes they descended downstairs, Edward had a pained look on her face next to Esme who looked just as horrified. The only confused person in here was Carlisle. "What's going on"? Emmett filled him in as well "Well Edward here tried to make Bella jealous and didn't talk like to Bella for a month, he ignored her and stuff. So Eddie goes into Bella's personal space to find out what she's feeling and find's some naasstty info! To cut it short Edward bad mouths Esme and Bella punishes him with 100 lickings and mouth washing with soap". "Bella I am so sorry for being an asshole, I thought you hated spending time with me because, and mind my bad language Esme. He genuinely means it and I smile and hug him. We all settle down for a movie no one has made any comment so far.

Just as we were sitting down Edward winced and grimaced. "Does it hurt Edward". " Bella remind me never to get you angry again". "It should hurt next time you will remember" now I feel guilty. We were sitting on the couch so I take his face and put it on my chest and his legs sprawled about on the couch. I kiss him but stop before it becomes intimate, "why Bella", I giggle as I face him "Edward you can't even sit up properly". Emmett and Jasper look at each other and burst out laughing. "Edward you look like a pouty puppy, you can't even take punishment".

That was mean of them "Love a little help please and show them exactly what punishment means". "Sure why not after all I have eternity", I playfully glared at Emmett and Jasper who had now hidden behind there wives.

Every thing went back to normal no more jealous Edward! Yay! The end.


End file.
